


White Girl Drunk

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Party, Singing, a lot of lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: There are many types of 'drunk' that exist in this world.  Most people imagine the Russian skaters to be immune to many of them.  However, one of the best versions of drunk is 'White Girl Drunk', where everything is fun, you can sing, you can dance, and maybe, just maybe, the boy says 'yes'.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54
Collections: Otayuriadvent2020





	White Girl Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 24th day of OtaYuri advent, and since it is Christmas Eve, I wanted to give you some fluff.
> 
> Playlist -- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HfuQ2TzVpS9zPZPTbefbG
> 
> I make NO statements about the quality of anything on that playlist but Otabek wasn't in charge, this can be blamed 100% on the hotel :)
> 
> Enjoy.

Otabek was running late. It wasn't that he technically had anyplace that he  _ had _ to be tonight, but there was someplace that everyone who was invited really wanted to be. The Grand Prix Final had ended officially about an hour ago, but he knew this party had been going on for a while. He had been stuck with needing to meet with a sponsor. Now that that was over, he was heading over to the other hotel -- it was on the other side of town because no one wanted fans around, and honestly, the host hotel didn't have any place that was large enough for this party.

No one would be surprised this hotel was fancy. The host hotel was nice, but this was  _ fancy _ . The gala wasn't until tomorrow, but everyone knew that everyone would be drunk or hungover for that. Otabek had grabbed a cab since it was much too far for anything else this time of night. Otabek had just thrown on his suit. Normally he didn't like wearing the jacket, but it was cold. He looked more than good enough for the party. There was a dedicated elevator that went up to the bar on the top floor -- and Victor had rented the entire bar. This was Yuuri Katsuki's going away party, the actual retirement announcement had been made. This wasn't as big of a party as the wedding had been, but that didn't mean that everyone who was basically anyone in figure skating didn't have an invitation.

The music could be felt before it could even be heard, as the elevator doors opened, it was like walking into a wall of music. The base was so deep you could feel it in your lungs. The bar was lit in neon, and it was clear where Victor and Yuuri were, the crowds that surrounded the pair gave them away. That wasn't what Otabek was looking for. He was trying to figure out where in this mess his boyfriend was. Then he realized that in the back corner, some people had decided there was Karaoke. There was no mike. There was no stage. That was not stopping it though, and as he saw Phichit standing on a table belting out the opening to Fancy, he knew damn well where he'd be finding his boyfriend.

Otabek and Leo had only just reached the group of skaters grouped around where three tables had been pushed together to make a 'stage' when the inevitable happened. Phichit had a drink in his hand as he was yelling out the rap parts of the song, but then Yuri stepped onto the tables. There was a distinct click from the man's boots, and yes, they were the ones with the heels. Otabek didn't know if Yuri had worn what he was wearing now when he had left the hotel to make his way here or if he had gotten changed someplace at this hotel, but he damn well knew that Yuri was drunk. The bottle of champagne that was standing in for a microphone only made it more obvious. His hair was thrown up in a messy bun, but instead of a suit or even nice pants, Yuri looked like he was wearing someone's slip as a dress. The black fabric clung to his body and was short enough to show off the length of his legs. Yuri's legs normally looked good, but in heels, they looked even better, and with a near scandalous hemline, even more so.

_ "I'm so fancy. You already know. I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo _ ." His free hand was running along his body as he pressed the thin fabric to him.

As Phichit started to rap again, Yuri never stopped dancing and no, it was not exactly in time to the music. He did not miss his cue to sing his part. 

  
  


"I'm so fancy. You already know. I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo." Yuri positively writhed on the makeshift stage as he sang. "I'm so fancy. Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name, 'bout to blow."

Then Yuri saw Otabek and with half-lidded eyes started to sing to him. As he sang, his free hand moved along the black material of the slip, and there was no denying how good the man was at pulling off a dress. It wasn't something that Yuri normally did in public, but right now there were no inhibitions. There was no doubt the next lines were sung directly to Otabek, and even if they had never actually trashed a hotel room … they had on more than one occasion obliterated a minibar. "Trash the hotel. Let's get drunk on the minibar. Make the phone call. Feels so good getting what I want, yeah, keep on turning it up."

Yuri turned to step away from Otabek, but he knew it was just to make sure he got a very nice view of that perfect ass barely covered by that black fabric. As Yuri continued to sing and move, Otabek was very aware of everyone watching "Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck. Film star, yeah I'm deluxe, Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow!"

Then Yuri turned and made eye contact with Otabek and his eyes widened, "Beka!" There wasn't even a second's pause to think before Yuri leaped from the table to nearly tackle Otabek. He'd been expecting it though and caught his drunk boyfriend. As he took the champagne from Yuri, he spun him around. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck as he kissed the man.

Once Otabek was able to breathe, he pulled back a little. He didn't care if people were seeing him smiling and happy, he was after all. Yuri tasted like champagne, and Otabek knew that it did not matter that the man was Russian. Yuri did not handle his alcohol well at all. "Hey, baby. Missed you. You got started without me."

"I did! Phichit wanted me to sing with him!" There was nothing like an 'inside voice' right now with Yuri, but with how loud the music was, his words didn't carry that far anyway.

He chuckled, still holding onto Yuri, "I saw you singing." 

"Cause I'm fancy!"

"You are, baby. What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? I wanted to look pretty for you." Yuri was kissing him again with one long leg wrapped around the other man, not caring at all that there were a lot of people here. Of course, people knew they were dating. Most of them didn't know for how long though. It had been a secret until Yuri's eighteenth. No one had wanted to cause sponsors to get nervous.

"You always look pretty. What happened to your clothes?" He was struggling to keep a straight face with how drunk Yuri was.

"Oh! My clothes!" Yuri seemed to just realize at that moment that he wasn't wearing his own clothes. "'I have no idea!"

Otabek could only pull Yuri into him so that he wouldn't see how he was struggling not to laugh. He had no idea what Yuri had worn when he had shown up here, maybe Yuuri or Victor would know. The absurdity of wandering around this place looking for his boyfriend's clothes was just more than he could keep to himself.

"Oh! Mila wanted my tie!" Yuri seemed as if that made perfect sense to explain why he was wearing nothing but his boots and a slip.

"Did you come here with Mila?" Otabek honestly was proud of himself that he hadn't given up and just accepted this was what Yuri was going to be wearing for the rest of the night.

"Yeah!" Then the song on the speakers changed and Yuri gasped, "Oh! Dance with me Beka! Come on!" There was no chance to say 'no', Yuri was dragging him to a semi-open area of dance space.

Otabek managed to keep up, his one hand in Yuri's and the other holding the mostly empty bottle of champagne. He took a swig from the bottle. He clearly needed to catch up a little to this party. He didn't think he'd be dancing to Katy Perry tonight, but he'd do just about anything to keep Yuri this happy. His hand on Yuri's waist, he was positive the man was pulling off 'party dress' better than most of the women here -- and all Yuri had was a borrowed slip.

Yuri was singing the lyrics of a song he would have never admitted to even knowing if he was sober, but he wasn't. Yuri was what was affectionately known as 'White girl drunk'.

The music selection made almost no sense. It went from Katy Perry to Shakira, and as the beat of the music changes, Yuri didn't miss a beat. Instantly he shifted to something much more Latin in his movements. Stomping his high heeled boots and turning in Otabek's arms, this one he didn't sing to. It was much too hard to sing while drunk and to get the hip movements right.

Otabek wasn't complaining at all as the bottle was ditched and both of his hands were placed on Yuri's hips. They moved together, pressed tight. Yuri followed every hint of how Otabek was leading, practically glued to him before spinning off to shake his hips. He pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting the long blond locks move to the beat of the music. The hair tie around his wrist, he kept moving and Otabek couldn't take his eyes off the man.

He knew they were attracting attention. As the song changed again, Yuri found another table to step from chair to table. He wasn't drunk enough that he was in danger of falling off the table. No, he was still perfectly coordinated and proved to the entire room that 'The Russian Fairy' could dance to a lot more than just ballet music. As people started to cheer and clap along to the Rhianna song, Yuri performed flawless choreography and Otabek knew there were several people filming this. They'd deal with that tomorrow. Tonight Yuri was having a perfect night. Had Otabek seen someone handing Yuri a bottle of water, he would have tried to stop it, but no, Yuri grabbed the bottle and let the water douse his head before he started to sing a few words before going back to the choreography. Now partially wet, the fabric clung even more. Otabek knew what to expect when the song ended and when Yuri took a leap of faith from the table, he was there to catch him in a basket catch. He spun him around, not nearly drunk enough for this, but still having an amazing time. This beautiful man was his. Those long legs, those were the ones that would be wrapped around him tonight. As Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's shoulder, he set the other man down, letting those high heeled boots contact the floor again. "Come on, baby. I need to grab a drink." He had an arm wrapped around Yuri's waist as they left the crowd and the cheers to go to the bar so Otabek could grab a few shots.

As the night continued, Yuri finally started to slow down after another dozen songs or so. Otabek was just at that point where he was relaxed. Well, as relaxed as a person could be with Yuri dancing like that. He wasn't sure how he had ended up in a chair with Yuri 'dancing' just over his lap. Getting a very public lapdance wasn't what he had thought would happen tonight, but as he held onto Yuri's hips, he wouldn't change a thing. The silky fabric under his hands was perfect, but then suddenly Yuri actually sat down mid-song, leaning back to let his head rest on Otabek's shoulder. The man was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and breathing as if he had just finished his free skate. Beka just held him as he whispered, "Tired, baby?"

"Room is spinning a little." The words were only slightly slurred, but not enough to keep Yuri from twisting his head to kiss at Otabek's jaw.

With his arms wrapped around Yuri to keep him safe and close, Otabek kissed him back. There was nothing rushed about this, nothing secretive. They weren't a secret anymore. They hadn't been this open in public before. Maybe Yuri would regret this in the morning. Otabek knew he wouldn't. Yes, his parents wouldn't be happy if they saw, but he had long ago moved out of their house and had his own apartment. 

"It's so hot in here." 

"Do you want to get some fresh air, baby?" It was December in Sweden, hardly anyone was outside in the balcony area. 

"Yeah." With a lot less coordination than he had been showing while dancing, Yuri managed to get back up onto his feet. As soon as he was up, Otabek was right beside him, a hand on the man's waist as they walked towards the door to the balcony.

He carefully wove their way through the crowd until he was able to walk out with Yuri to the balcony. The contrast in the air was sharp, but it seemed to wake up Yuri, and he turned to Otabek, skin still flushed as he smiled, "I'm going to be embarrassed tomorrow, aren't I?"

"Probably a little." He leaned in to press a kiss to Yuri's lips.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" His hands reached out to rest on Otabek's shoulders, arms relaxed as he moved in for the next kiss.

"Not at all." He wasn't embarrassed. Yes, his boyfriend was in a dress and had been drunk singing and dancing. He wasn't embarrassed at all. He loved this man. Would there be questions tomorrow? Maybe. It didn't matter.

"Good." Yuri's smile was wide and bright as they stood there until a shiver passed through him. Otabek didn't wait, taking his jacket and putting it over Yuri's shoulders with another soft kiss. He smiled again as he looked away for a moment. The entire city seemed to spread out before them from this high up, "This is so beautiful. It's like that evening in Barcelona when we were so high up and the entire city was bathed in gold. I … I didn't know what to say that day. You were so cool and amazing, and you cared about me." He smiled more as he turned to look at Otabek, laughing softly as he softly sang a few lines of a song.

" _ We were both young when I first saw you _

_ I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_ I'm standin' there _

_ On a balcony in summer air _ "

There was no dancing. All Otabek was struck by was the openness and the vulnerability as Yuri sang just a few lines of a sappy Taylor Swift song that Otabek only knew because of his younger sister. He reached out, brushing a strand of hair from Yuri's face. It had been like a love song that day. They hadn't started dating until nearly a year later, but that day had been amazing.

Otabek inhaled as he watched Yuri. It was cold enough that he could see the man's breath, but it was the honesty that made him pause. Tonight, Yuri didn't have any of his walls up, instead, there was a look in those green eyes that Otabek couldn't put his finger on. "I was so nervous stealing away the Russian Fairy so I could confess to you."

"Confess …" Yuri repeated the word, and then he closed his eyes as he sang more from the same song.

_ "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_ I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess." _

Otabek reached out to touch Yuri's cheek, not sure why this song and why those words. "I'm right here." He dropped his voice, whispering "And you are a beautiful princess." He leaned in, another kiss to the man's lips, but this time it wasn't returned. Instead, Yuri kept singing.

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you, but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, "Marry me, Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

As he finished, those eyes opened again, but this time there were tears so close to falling. Otabek started to ask what was wrong, but then he realized exactly what was wrong. He held onto Yuri's hand as his heart raced. Yuri wasn't drunk, not anymore. Instead, he was just at that point of being more honest than he would ever normally be. This wasn't random, this wasn't just whatever song was coming from the speakers. These words meant something, no they meant everything.

Otabek took a step forward, thankful his little sister had played this song ad nauseum before he had moved out so he knew the words still. "Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know." He dropped to a knee, still holding onto Yuri's hands as he looked up at the man. From there he changed the words a little, "I'll talk to your coach, you can wear a white dress, it's a love story, baby, just say, yes."

"Yes." There wasn't a question about a ring, instead, Yuri dropped to his knees to kiss Otabek, arms wrapped tight around the other man. Everything about the man now screamed pure happiness as he smiled and laughed when Otabek picked him up to carry him bridal style back into the party.

Walking straight to the bar only a few feet from where Yuuri and Victor were, he set Yuri onto the bar before climbing up onto the bar top. Of course, everyone looked. Yuri being crazy like this was expected, but Otabek never did things like this. He muttered a 'sorry' to Victor and Yuuri before he held out his hand to help Yuri stand up next to him. "Hey!" Even with the music still playing, the majority of the people at the party turned to look at Otabek as he waved a hand above his head while standing on the bar. "We're getting married! He said yes!" Without waiting for anything else, Otabek kissed Yuri there with all eyes on them as someone (probably Victor) popped more champagne nearby. Whatever happened tomorrow would happen. Tonight was a perfect love story.

  
  
  
  



End file.
